Baby Momma
by candon
Summary: Clover is tired of Alex's childish ways so She decides to treat her like a baby and it gets way out of hand. Idea by Boris Yeltsin.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Clover came downstairs seeing the TV on but no one watching it. She grabbed the remote to see the news.

**"Hey I was watching that change it back!"** shouted Alex.

"Oh you can watch it when I'm done" said Clover.

**"No I want to watch it now!"** Yelled Alex.

"Hold on I just need to see the traffic and weather" said Clover.

Alex tried to take the remote from Clover fighting her for the TV.

"**Get off me you baby!" **screamed Clover.

"Give me the remote you do do head" said Alex.

"Fine what ever take the damn thing" said Clover throwing the remote.

As Alex went after it Clover stormed out.

"What a fucking baby why can't she ever act like an adult" mumbled Clover.

After She walked for 5 minutes she noticed a wall mart which gave her an idea. If Alex wanted to act like a baby then Clover would treat her like that. She went inside and bought adult diapers, a Binky, baby food, a play pen, wet wipes, and rash ointment. Unbeknownst to her Mandy saw her buy this stuff which made her wonder what was going on so she followed her home. Clover saw Alex still watching TV so she turned it off.

"Hey why did you do that?" asked Alex.

Without being noticed Mandy snuck into their closet taking her phone out to record everything.

"Baby's can't watch TV now lets get baby into something more comfortable" said Clover.

"What?" asked a very confused Alex.

With surprising strength Clover picked up Alex one hand on her head the other on her bottom. Alex knew she was short but just ridicules. Clover sat Alex on the table then to Alex's surprise Clover undressed her then put a diaper and bib on her.

"Dare now id baby comfy!" cooed Clover.

Clover sat Alex on the floor as she set up the play pen. Alex opened her mouth to speak but Clover placed the Binky in Alex's open mouth and to her own amazement she sucked on it.

"Baby like dat yes she do!" cooed Clover.

Mandy was feeling turned on by this foreplay hoping the good stuff was yet to come as she rubbed the crotch of her pants.

After Clover put Alex in the play pen she sat down to watch TV. Alex did not like this turn of events it bothered her it also made her wonder how far Clover would go. That's when Alex decided to find out after all she was wearing a diaper. Clover was watching a movie when Alex began to cry so she got up to go check on her. Alex was waiting for Clover to freak out when she saw what she did.

"Oh did the baby go potty yes you did" cooed Clover seeing the full diaper.

As Clover began to clean Alex, Mandy was removing her shirt as the closet was hot.

"Is Baby hungry?" cooed Clover.

Alex wondered if Clover was going to feed her the baby food when Clover lifted up her shirt and removed her bra exposing her breast. Clover placed Alex near her breast and Alex began to suck on them. Alex had fantasized about Clovers breast and now she had her chance. Mandy was now only covered by her panties rubbing the crotch of her under where and breast. Her phone taping all of what was going on was in a position where it could see but not fall. Alex was enjoying the taste of Clovers breast when she began to lick and tease them.

"Oh!" said Clover.

She swirled her tongue around the nipple that was in her mouth before flicking the tip with her her other hand she grabbed Clovers other boob. Her other hand pinched and pulled the one she was not sucking on.

"Alexx!" moaned Clover.

Mandy stuck her finger into her now naked pussy moving slow and steady. She pushed her finger in deeper then twisted it around.

"Yesss!" moaned Mandy.

Alex bit down gently on the nipple then pulled backward before letting go. She kissed the sore nipple before she went back to running her tongue across Clovers boob. Before Clover lost her self completely she pulled Alex off her.

"I'm trying to treat you like a baby but your making it very hard" said Clover.

Alex just smiled as she slipped her hand under Clovers skirt and panties rubbing Clovers labia. She started to suck on the other breast like a suction cup.

"No Alex wait" said Clover.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Sam could come home soon lets go in the back room" said Clover.

"Sam keeps a dildo in there" said Alex.

"OK good enough for me" said Clover.

As the girls got up clinging to one another Mandy in her stupor fell out of the closet.

"Oh hey" said Mandy.

Clover was about to yell when Alex had an idea.

"Lets make it a threesome it will be so kinky" purred Alex.

"OK how about it Mandy?" asked Clover.

"Sure" said Mandy.

The three girls playing with each others boobs opened the door to the back room only yo see Sam giving entry to both her doors to some robots.


End file.
